


Wincest One-Liners

by BottomDean67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Bukkake, Come Eating, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Penis Size, Size Kink, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BottomDean67/pseuds/BottomDean67
Summary: A collection of short drabbles covering a variety of topics. Tags updated as new kinks added.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s right, Dean. Finger that little hole open. Make it nice and big for my cock. Don’t want to hurt the poor little thing when I shove my fat cock inside and dump a fat load inside of you where it belongs. Yeah you want my cum, whore? Shove three fingers in there and work yourself open faster for my dick. Now.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dean’s dick fell hard and heavy between his thighs as he sucked Sam’s cock on the edge of the motel bed. He was giving his third blowjob of the day and it was barely nine in the morning. Sam guided Dean down his cock and held him there, spilling himself into the back of Dean’s throat and choking him on his cock. He pulled out with a huff and Dean cleaned up every last drop of cum from Sam’s softening dick.

“Good boy. Give me fifteen minutes and you can suck me off again. If you’re real good maybe this time I’ll let you come.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Stay just like that,” said Sam as he shot another load of cum onto Dean’s face. His mouth was open, eyes shut, tongue out. Sam managed to get more of Dean’s cheeks this time and smiled. The other cum streaks were now dry but Sam was satisfied with his work. He took a few pictures for himself and tossed his phone aside. Dean opened his eyes, pretty lashes wet and big green orbs staring up. “You can swallow, Dean. Don’t bother cleaning yourself up though. I know you were itching to get to the bar after all.”


	4. Chapter 4

Dean moaned while Sam came deep inside his ass, releasing hot, sticky cum and making him feel nice and full. Sam kissed the back of Dean’s neck as he held Dean close, smiling when an extra spurt of his seed shot into Dean. Sam pulled out slowly, a single drop of cum leaking out of Dean’s hole. Same pushed it back in with his thumb and hummed.

“Keep that cum in your boy pussy or I won’t give you anymore creampies today Dean and I know how much you love them.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sam loved having a lazy afternoon in a motel with Dean. Dean had his head in Sam’s lap, warming his cock in his mouth while Sam slowly pumped two finger in and out of Dean’s ass. He bumped Dean’s prostate every so often, Dean involuntarily suckling the head of his cock whenever he did so. 

“After the movie’s over we’ll put on another one and I’ll stretch out your cunt even more, just how you like it, Dean.”


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had held himself deep inside Dean when he came and was being rewarded now. Dean was writhing on the bed as Sam sucked the cum out of Dean’s ass, crawled up the bed, and pushed it into Dean’s waiting mouth with his tongue. Dean swallowed it down eagerly until Sam could no longer taste himself inside Dean. Sam frowned and sat back on his heels, poking only the tip of his cock inside Dean’s hole. He jerked himself hard and fast, groaning as he came inside Dean once more. He mouthed over Dean’s hole and lapped up a streak that was trying to escape before he locked lips with Dean and pushed it all inside for his waiting mouth.

“We don’t want to waste a drop of this. Gotta make sure your slutty mouth gets a taste too, De.”


	7. Chapter 7

It’d taken months but Dean no longer called his ass anything but his pussy or cunt. Sam's strong as fuck, tough as Hell, Alpha hunter of a brother had a pussy. Every morning Sam came in Dean and plugged up his pussy with a medium butt plug, nothing too extreme. At lunch Sam would come inside of him again and replace the plug with the vibrating one that was relentless against Dean’s prostate. At dinner Sam would squirt lube directly in Dean’s hole and give him his third load of sticky hot seed of the day before placing a large plug inside. At night Sam would fuck Dean good and hard and would plug Dean’s pussy up with a smaller plug that was comfortable for the night. In the morning Dean would wake up and ask Sam the same question he always did.

“Sammy, can you fill up my pussy with your fat cock and cum? I feel so empty without it,” Dean would say. Sam would happily oblige and despite the blush on his brother’s cheeks, they both knew there was nothing more they both loved than Dean’s pussy getting fucked.


	8. Chapter 8

“No,” said Sam as he spanked Dean’s bare ass over the hood of the Impala, the soft flesh turning pink and then red. “You shouldn’t have gone into the house alone. I told you to wait for me and you didn’t. Now you’re gonna drive us home with my handprint on your ass.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dean as exactly where Sam had left him when he went to pick up the food. Sat in a chair with a ridged, soda can thick dildo stuck to it, Dean riding it slow and hard. His legs were shaking and there was a spurt of cum on the floor in front of him. It wasn't particularly long but it always spread Dean wide.

“Come on, Dean. Ride that thick boy in your ass to one more orgasm. Hurry up too. We wouldn’t want dinner to get cold.”


End file.
